tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic (Legend of Nirn)
Magic is the manipulation of the energy that makes up, and flows through everything. This raw energy, often referred to as magicka, flows from Aetherius into Mundus by way of the sun and stars which acts as the source that magic is drawn from. The source of all magic from the complex or bright half of the Balance, even necromancy, as magic always involves expending energy to create things, be it fire or life. Virtually everything is made up of matter. And because everything exists out of the same base building blocks the art of tapping in and manipulating these complex systems results in the arcane arts. The approach to tapping into this ancient power can vary differently. The classic Schools of Magic Main schools Mathematics The school of Mathematics is is the study of all magic and laws of nature and the science of numbers, quantities, and space as abstract concepts. It provides the basics to understanding magic without the exact use or application of such. As such it is often overlooked or not included as a school of magic. Sometimes it is put in the Fringe School with its own categories and branches such as Algebra, Calculus and Geometry. Destruction Also sometimes known as Elemental, the school of Destruction is one of the six definitive schools of magic. It is concerned with dealing damage to all forms of matter, both living and non-living, and with making matter more vulnerable to such damage. Mastery of Destruction magic may bring a certain amount of danger. Destruction magic boils down to five basic types: elemental damage, value-draining, value-damaging, vulnerability, and disintegration. Although these are the basic types of effect, other effects such as the damage inflicted by the sun upon vampires are often studied by mages skilled in Destruction magic. Many diseases can be viewed as a form of Destruction magic. Restoration Restoration spells heal, restore, and fortify the body's attributes and abilities, cure disease, and protect it from other malign influences. The primary spells of this school heal wounds, cure disease, and restore lost vitality, but can also augment strength, endurance, intelligence, agility, and other bodily attributes. Absorption skills are also sometimes considered part of this school, although they may also be classed as Mysticism magic. Because of the benevolent nature of this school, Restoration magic is very popular among religious workers. Conjuration Conjuration spells call upon otherworldy entities through telepathy, certain skilled Conjuration mages can develop telepathic links with each other. Conjuration spells augment the caster by granting them Daedric and Undead guardians, Daedric weapons and armor, and the ability to repel the undead and banish Daedra. Alteration Alteration spells alter the physical and magical properties of the target. Alteration spells harm the target by making the objects it is carrying heavier and augments the target by making the objects it is carrying lighter, granting it elemental and physical shields and the ability to breath and walk on water as well as opening locks. Illusion Illusion spells affect light and a sentient target's mind. Illusion spells harm the target by commanding, demoralizing, paralyzing, silencing, and causing it to frenzy, as well as augmenting it by rallying, charming, calming it, granting it invisibility, night-vision, translucency and illuminating it. Illusion is unlike Alteration. Enchanting Enchanting is the act of endowing objects with magical properties through the use of a soul, almost always with the use of a soul gem. An enchanted item's power diminishes with use, in which case additional souls may be used to replenish it. The strength of an enchanted item and the amount by which it can be recharged is directly related to the magnitude of the souls used. Augmentation is the enchantment not of objects but of body and soul. Fringe schools Mysticism Mysticism is one of the former main schools of magic, and the one least understood by the magical community. The art has been described as allowing a mage "to alter the nature of magic itself" and as involving "the manipulation of magical forces and boundaries to bypass the structures and limitations of the physical world." The spells in the school have their origins with the Psijic Order of Artaeum, who call their study the "Old Way", and the school has occasionally been referred to as the Way of the Psijic. The practice of Mysticism seems to require dealing with "conundrums and paradoxes" and abandoning logic to "embrace a temporary sort of insanity" which may lead the student to long-term harm if practiced without proper instruction. It is considered controversial because it can create unforeseen consequences and render Mathematics completely useless. Thaumaturgy The school of Thaumaturgy was one of the major avenues of magicka study. Unlike Alteration it does not change the appearance or structure of a force or object, but can manipulate laws temporarily. This allows thaumaturges to perform acts which can only be achieved through brute force in other schools of magic, such as levitation, etherealness, detection, pacification, water walking, teleportation, summoning and the manipulation of other magical forces. Conjuration is still superior for summoning from a distance, as Thaumaturgical summoning can be risky and can only draw from the surrounding area. Thaumaturgy is no longer considered one of the major schools of magic. Telepathy Telepathy is sometimes considered its own school though it derives a lot of others: It is a combination of Restoration, Illusion, and Mysticism, that few people in the world know today. First developed by the Aldmer, and taught to the Psijiics, the Dwemer, and the few men that were able to learn it. Telepathy allows for communication of thoughts or ideas by means other than the known senses. Different approaches Racial Magic The Thu'um The thu'um, also called the Storm Voice or simply the Voice, is a form of magic inherent in most Nords and some others which uses the words of the language of the Dragons to form "Shouts", the equivalent of spells, of immense power. The word actually means "shout" in the Dragon language. It is said that dragons makes no distinction between debating and fighting, and so their words have always been magical and powerful, for those who take the time to learn and understand their meaning. The Nords believe that Kyne, the embodiment of the wind who is viewed as the Nordic aspect of Kynareth, breathed onto the land at the Throat of the World to form them. As such, the Nords believe that their voice and breath is their very essence, and that channeling this life essence is how the thu'um operates. Those who can wield this power are called Tongues by the Nords. Most, if not all, Nords have some capacity for the thu'um, but it takes particular talent and many, many years of study and training to become a Tongue. The thu'um can be used for a wide variety of purposes, anything from sharpening blades to quickly traveling across the land, even controlling animals or killing enemies. Some stories suggest that the ancient Tongues even had the power to "sing Shor's ghost into the world". The most powerful Tongues must be careful when they speak and are often gagged for safety, as their voice can cause great destruction.3 The Shehai The Shehai, or "the Way of the Spirit Sword," is a mystical force that can be utilized by Ansei, ancient Yokudan magic users. It allows an Ansei to create a sword, or even other constructs should they be talented enough, from nothing. The sword, or whatever they create, using the Shehai appears to have been forged "from wind and light" taking on a glowing, golden quality. Things created by the Shehai look solid but also simultaneously wispy and indistinct. A Shehai construct only lasts as long as the creator's focus. The Shehai can also be used to recover from injuries or heal the wounds of others. (more to be added) Ash Magic Ashlander Magic, or simply "Ash Magic" is magic that originates from the Ashlands of Morrowind. Common spells are Ash Rune, Ash Shell, and the power to conjure an Ash Spawn or guardian. Ash Spawn and Ash Guardians themselves are the result of Ashland magic. (more to be added) Hist Magic Practiced only by the Argonians of Black Marsh (more to be added) Forgotten Magic Witchcraft An old world magic that draws upon primal forces. Practiced by witches and Reachmen. Its classification has been the subject of much debate. Some see it is a racial kind of magic due to its close links to the native people of the Reach, others see it as forbidden magic practiced by those who mean to do evil. An exception was made due to the pure, raw natural source this magic draws upon, and the potent healing abilities it can exhibit. Due to its status as 'undesirable' and the fact that it was taught mainly by means of oral tradition, it has slowly become forgotten; with little known about its actual philosophy or approach. Harmony Powerful nature magic. It invokes magic through their art, whether that be song, dance, painting etc. As long as the wielder is in tune with whatever they use to derive their magic it can be used to make things happens that would otherwise be considered to be parts of from different schools of classic magic. It is practiced by those who follow the Way of the Indrik, nature spirits, nymphs and others who derive magical power from the harmony of nature, music or some such. The Dreamstride The Dreamstride is accessed through consuming Vaermina's Torpor, which puts the Dreamstrider into a dream-like state. From there, they are capable of not only witnessing the memories of another person, but also altering events within these memories. When in the memories of another person, the Dreamstrider takes on the appearance as well as the personality of the person whose memories they are entering, and those within the memories will treat the Dreamstrider as they person. Although the Dreamstrider enters with their own consciousness, they also gain the knowledge of their subject. Distance covered in the Dreamstride can also be distance moved within reality and can appear to occur almost instantaneously, with the Dreamstrider appearing to vanish into thin air. It is possible to die within the Dreamstride. Through the Dreamstride, a Dreamstrider can alter the past, effectively teleport, and as well as see into the minds of others. Alchemy Alchemy can be used to manipulate the magicka in the world via the creation of magical agents such as potions. It uses the magic properties of ingredients (both natural and unnatural), rather than spellcasting. One can know little to nothing of spellcasting and still create potent agents that can alter and manipulate magicka. Abstract Alchemy Herbology Herbology or Herbalism, is the study of plants and flora and their alchemic potential. Herbologists are usually adept healers or apothecarians. Commonly associated with old magics and witches. Despite that it lies at the basis of any good Alchemy training. Understanding nature and its bounties is crucial in creating potions, salves, perfumes and even potent poisons. Metallurgy Metallurgy is closely linked to smithing, however a smith is only as good as his understanding of the properties that make up the materials he uses. Alchemy can create or facilitate the use of minerals and alloys to great effect. Turning copper into gold without the use of Alteration spellcasting is one possible use of alchemy in this field. Applied Alchemy Potion making When people think of Alchemy they think of potion making. Potion making is the act of mixing, boiling and distilling various substances to obtain their chemo-magical properties and create potions. Potions are (hopefully) imbibed orally and usually grant the imbiber with positive effects. Phytotherapy Specific creation not of potions but of aromas, soothes, salves and ointments. (more to be added) Poisons The knowledge of Poisons and their properties can sometimes be categorized under potion making however due to its often nefarious purpose the skill is seen as separate among Alchemists. Those that specialize in poison are usually assassins. Forbidden Arts Known Necromancy Necromancy, also called the Necromantic Arts, Dark Arts, or Dark Practice, is the manipulation of the souls or corpses of the dead. Dragons know it as alok-dilon. Different groups and cultures have varying positions on what exactly constitutes necromancy. In its broadest sense, necromancy can be understood as any form of soul manipulation. Some might consider it a subset of the conjuration school of magic, as both involve the summoning of spirits and utilizing the powers of Oblivion. However, necromancy is more generally understood to connote the manipulation of the souls of mortals and the reanimation of their corpses. Typically, this soul manipulation is accomplished by binding a soul to a physical form which has been prepared by the necromancer. Necromancy has generally been considered immoral and illegal in most cultures, as it is believed to contravene the natural process of life and death and violate the sanctity of spirits. However, there have been significant exceptions, and various disreputable groups have employed necromancy as a tool of war throughout history. Much of the knowledge of it is often attributed to Daedric influences, specifically Molag Bal. Molag Bal is also the father of vampires, undead creatures who often practice and have a heightened affinity for necromancy, or work alongside necromancers. Vampirism is often understood to be a form of necromancy. Flesh Magic Flesh Magic is an obscure and ancient form of magic, believed by some to be older than the world itself. It is characterized by what practitioners call the "sixth element", otherwise know as Flesh. According to legend, the element of Flesh was birthed in ancient times by the original five elements of Earth, Water, Air, Fire and Light when darkness turned into day and the Void took form. Said to have been hidden by virtue of its own self-awareness, and it remains largely unknown and esoteric among modern societies. While Necromancy deals with raising the dead, Flesh Magic differs in that it involves creating life from an amalgamation of meat, blood, bone and breath - the essential components of true Flesh. Each ingredient serves a vital role in the creation of life. Meat is said possess the desire to consume. Blood is the liquid nutrient that contains the essence of life. Bone gives shape and structure and Breath bestows movement and stirs the spirit. These components serve as the vessel for the twisted creation, which is then bound to a Daedric spirit summoned from the waters of Oblivion, typically through a ritual. A successful binding produces a living Golem, sometimes referred to as a Flesh Atronach. While the fundamentals of Flesh Magic are distinct from Necromancy, some mages consider them to be the same dicipline. Other times it has been classified under the school of Conjuration. Blood Magic Blood Magic is a dark and ancient form of magic. It is most often used by vampires belonging to powerful bloodlines, who can use it to drain life, reanimate the dead, telekinetically lift others from a distance, summon gargoyles, and paralyze others. Vampire Lords can only perform blood magic while levitating and can use their life drain effect to slay mortal men and enhance their blood magical power. To a lesser extent, non-vampires can also use blood magic in combat to siphon health from enemies. Unknown Shadow Magic Shadow magic is an ancient practice which takes its power from the lack of light. As such it is in direct conflict with light magic and vise versa. Lau'ada Magic (?) Magic users in Legend of Nirn Lysilde uses Restoration and alteration magic etc. Midnight uses Shadow Magic etc. Rachael primarily uses conjuration and telepathy magic. Cassian uses Destruction, Illusion and Alteration magic. (more to be added) Gram, Old Coot, and Adalmor Volk are users of the Thu'um. Category:Powers and Abilities Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:The Daedra Wars Category:The Darkest Night Category:Magic